


And They Said Speak Now

by Serendipity (jenjaemrens)



Series: Songs for sakuatsu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff with fluff ending, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, This is really just crack-ish, hints of sadness, kind of hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/Serendipity
Summary: " A simple envelope in cream-colored with only his name on the back of it written elegantly. Kiyoomi picks it up and opens it.He couldn’t even read anything properly. All he saw was ‘Miya Atsumu’ ‘Weds’ and ‘Cordially invites you’ before the card falls from his hand and Kiyoomi stumbles back. Atsumu was getting married. The boy he loved was getting married."Or what would you do when you wake up and see an invitation to attend the wedding of your boyfriend with whom you fought over two weeks ago?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Songs for sakuatsu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014165
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	And They Said Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't think I would write another sakuatsu. Not because I don't like the ship or anything. I truly love them so much but my confidence ahah....  
> yeah anyways,  
> this is the result of me just imagining a funny but fluffy sakuatsu fic (thanks to all the angsty ones this past week :) ) and I love Taylor Swift's old songs. So here we are! Also the other part is I felt the need to project myself onto Sakusa again. Thanks.  
> The author warns people again that she has poor sense of grammar so do forgive her!  
> That's all! I hope you guys like it.

Kiyoomi wakes up feeling like absolute and utter crap. By that, he means that his mouth tasted like vomit, nausea, which made him feel like he was going to vomit again, and very dizzy. Kiyoomi groaned and curled up on his side. He had gotten drunk last night. Badly drunk if the state of his room with the bottles lying on the side of his bed was any indication. Not that he needed to look at the bottles to assume that. 

Kiyoomi had terrible alcohol tolerance. He had always been the kind of person who’d only drink a few glasses of alcohol and pass out. He was always careful with how much he drinks. He didn’t like to burden anyone with taking care of him and disliked it, even more, when he woke up feeling the way he did. Really what was he thinking when he made that decision? 

But then again, maybe he wasn’t thinking. Maybe he just didn’t want to think anymore when he decided to grab those bottles last night. Maybe he just wanted it to stop hurting so much. 

Kiyoomi slowly (very slowly because even the slightest movement was making him nauseous) sits up and groans. He looks to his side, going for his phone when he sees a glass of water and a note stuck on top of the side table. 

He reaches out for both of them, drinking the water first, and reading the note. The messy scrawl on it made it clear to him who wrote it. 

Atsumu. 

Miya Atsumu. The same boy who he hasn’t seen in almost two weeks now ever since they had a terrible argument. The same boy Kiyoomi misses so much that it hurts to be in this house that was meant for the two of them. 

Atsumu was in every corner of this house. He was in the kitchen where his coffee machine beside Kiyoomi’s juice maker. He was in the living room where Atsumu put up various photos from both of their childhood to the days of them being together. He was in their bedroom, or at least he was supposed to be, on Kiyoomi’s right side, which felt so empty and cold without Atsumu. This whole house felt empty and cold without his Atsumu. 

His. Can he even call Atsumu ‘his’ anymore after he had walked out on him two weeks ago? Kiyoomi doesn’t even remember what the argument was about. It was probably something silly. Their arguments were always silly, but he had just walked away. He thought it would be fine when he came home. Atsumu would be there and they’d both apologize. That’s how it was supposed to be. 

Only it wasn’t because he came back to an empty house and a note left on the counter saying that Atsumu was going to stay with Osamu for a while and he needed time. 

Kiyoomi had instantly called him but he didn’t pick up. After a few more tries he had given up for the night. He tried the next day. And the day after but Atsumu didn’t answer. When he called Osamu’s apartment it was answered by Osamu who said, “he doesn’t want to talk on the phone.” 

Kiyoomi drank the water and sighed. He looks at the note to read it and freezes. 

> _Try to eat something and take some medicines._
> 
> _Let’s just...talk at the wedding._

Wedding. What wedding was he talking about? 

Kiyoomi jumps out of bed (holding onto the wall when he nearly stumbles over) and rushes over to where stacks of mail lay unopened for days now. He quickly goes through the pile and finally sees the one. A simple envelope in cream-colored with only his name on the back of it written elegantly. Kiyoomi picks it up and opens it. 

He couldn’t even read anything properly. All he saw was ‘Miya Atsumu’ ‘Weds’ and ‘Cordially invites you’ before the card falls from his hand and Kiyoomi stumbles back. Atsumu was getting married. The boy he loved was getting married. 

He was really going to lose Atsumu. There would be no more kisses from Atsumu. He wouldn’t wake up to Atsumu by his side anymore. He would never get to hear Atsumu’s obnoxious laughs again. 

Kiyoomi quickly stumbles out of his room, rushing towards the door. It was only after he was out of his house did he realizes that not only did he leave his wallet and mask behind but he was also dressed in pajamas. 

* * *

Kiyoomi tries his best to be patient as the taxi driver makes his way towards the wedding chapel. He was aware that the driver was driving within the speed limit but he really wished that he would just hurry up. 

‘I'm sorry but the boy I love is getting married to someone else so can you speed up a bit?’ 

And he really wishes the driver stopped humming and tapping along to the song on the radio. 

He was trying to figure out a way to stop a wedding. How do you stop a wedding? Was there even a guideline to it? Should he contact Motoya? His cousin has been there with him since the days of Kiyoomi denying his feelings for Atsumu to the two of them moving in together years later. He had always been a firm supporter and had been there for Kiyoomi his whole life. 

He wants to call Motoya and ask for help. 

Only he had left his phone behind in a rush to get to the wedding. He was dressed in the worst things too (his old school hoodie which Atsumu despised) and he was starving but he didn’t care. 

He needed to stop this wedding. 

Can he even speak up for himself? For his love for Atsumu? He must. He has to. 

Atsumu was always the one who was expressing his love for him. It had been that way since they were in high school. Atsumu was the one who approached him and then proceeded to annoy him. Kiyoomi was the kind of person who had the penchant for making everyone despise him. Yet, Atsumu approached him every single time and talked with him. Even when Kiyoomi didn’t reply to him. 

He never pushed Kiyoomi for more. He didn’t even try to touch him as many did. Atsumu let Kiyoomi do things at his own pace and he was always there to take whatever Kiyoomi gave him. 

Atsumu loved Kiyoomi with everything he had. He was always patient with him 

He was always waiting for him. 

So, was Atsumu waiting for him at the altar today? Was he waiting for Kiyoomi to walk in and whisk him away? 

Does the person he is marrying even know Atsumu? Do they know that Atsumu likes spicy food and doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth? Do they know Atsumu’s favorite TV shows? Or that he likes horror movies even though he is terrified of them? Do they know that Atsumu loves to cook and always sings as he does so? Do they know that Atsumu hates sleeping alone and needs to cling onto something or someone when he sleeps? 

Do they even love Atsumu? 

But then again how can someone not love Miya Atsumu? 

He was so beautiful. He was brilliant, smart, and even funny (at times). He was so kind and selfless. He was always giving to others. And Atsumu loved so much. It would be impossible to not love Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi clenches his fists. 

Did Atsumu agree to the marriage himself? He knew how traditional his grandmother was. He used to joke about his grandmother saying that she would find him a perfect partner if things didn’t work out between them. He would not be surprised if this was her doing and Atsumu got swept up in it. Maybe she was doing this so that Kiyoomi could never hurt her beloved grandson again. 

Kiyoomi couldn’t blame her. 

Should he even stop this wedding? 

Just then the taxi stopped and the driver announced, “We are here.” 

* * *

Kiyoomi stands outside the church doors and frowns. 

This was it. It was now or never. He had to go in now. 

He had hurt Atsumu so many times now. Every flinch when Atsumu tried to touch him. Every time they argued and Kiyoomi walked away because he didn’t want to deal with the aftermath of it. Every single time he snapped at Atsumu when they were younger. 

What right does he have to stop Atsumu from being with someone that would make him happy? 

But could he really stand aside and watch as the love of his life married someone else? 

The answer was that he couldn’t. He straightens up and walks up the stairs. 

Just as he opens the door he hears, “If anyone can show just cause why this couple should not be joined together speak now.” 

Kiyoomi bursts inside loudly, “I object to this marriage because I am in love with the man standing at the altar!” 

He has never spoken this loud in his life. Even during the games, he didn’t feel the need to shout or anything. But he would do it for Atsumu. 

Atsumu who... wasn’t the one standing at the altar. It was Osamu and Suna, both of whom were looking at him very confused along with everyone in that room. The whole place was silent and he could even see Motoya facepalming and groaning. 

And there was Atsumu who stood beside Osamu looking at Kiyoomi like he didn’t know what to say. 

Then he hears someone whisper, “Which guy is he in love with?” 

And Atsumu bursts out laughing. He sounds so delighted and Kiyoomi really wonders why did he race against everything, while wearing this horrible outfit, just for this boy. 

“No offense but I don’t think you’re our type Sakusa-san.” Suna drawls out. 

Kiyoomi flushes and Atsumu cackle even more. Now joined by even more people including their teammates. 

“Omi.” Atsumu calls and points him towards a seat right at the front beside Atsumu’s parents, who looked torn between amusement and exasperation. He supposes raising the twins had truly made them immune to the most embarrassing situation. 

Kiyoomi walks over quickly to his seat (trying and failing to not feel even more embarrassed) all the while trying to ignore how everyone was looking at him. He sits down and tries to not look at Atsumu’s grandmother, who was glaring at him scarily for interrupting the wedding and looks at the officiant. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting. Please continue.” 

The officiant looks at him, then at Atsumu, then at the grooms and shrugs. 

This was truly the most embarrassing moment in his life. However, when he looks at Atsumu, who is looking at him so fondly, he thinks that maybe it was worth it. 

* * *

“So, you thought I was the one getting married? You were literally there when Osamu announced his wedding. Let me guess. You didn’t even read the invitation properly and just rushed over because you saw my name didn’t you Omi?” 

They were both on the dance floor. Arms around each other as they swayed along to the music. Motoya (Kiyoomi was truly blessed with the best cousin) had handed him a suit he had called over for Kiyoomi and he quickly changed into it. He now looks way better than he had earlier. 

“I was... preoccupied.” 

“Yeah, I bet you were with how much you drank yesterday. I should let you know that I have all the poetic shit you sent me. I will definitely never let you forget it.” 

Kiyoomi groans and drops his face on Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu giggles and gently pats him on the shoulder. 

“there there. It’s okay. It was very romantic and I was touched. Enough that I came back to our house even though I had no intention of doing that till you came to me and talked.” 

Oh. 

“So, you weren’t going to break up with me?” Kiyoomi asked hesitantly. 

“What?” Atsumu frowns, looking at him as he had lost his mind. “No! Of course not! How many years have I worked my ass off so that you finally agreed to date me? You think I am letting you go so easily? Hell no!” 

Kiyoomi wants to laugh at how Atsumu sounds so determined. But he also feels so utterly in love with this person who would never let go of him without a fight. 

“I just wanted you to talk to me when you’re upset. That’s all. No walking away with your thoughts or anything. And I didn’t wanna do it on the phone. Didn’t Osamu tell you that?” 

“He said that you don’t want to talk on the phone.” 

Atsumu scowls at him and then looks to the side where his brother and Suna and are dancing together. 

“That little...” Atsumu glares. “I knew I couldn’t count on that piece of shit. I should have swallowed him up.” 

Kiyoomi chuckles. Atsumu looks at him awed. 

“Nope.” He shakes his head. “You can’t do that here! You can’t laugh or smile like that! Do you know how many people here are single! I don’t want anyone trying to take you away from me!” 

God, he was in love with an absolute idiot. Why would anyone even look at Kiyoomi when Atsumu was right here? Atsumu was the sun. He was eternally shining and Kiyoomi was just one of those who happened to be stuck into this orbit. 

Here’s another thing: Kiyoomi wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I don’t want anyone else. I want you.” 

Atsumu stops and slowly his face reddens. If someone had told him years ago that Miya Atsumu, the shameless asshole, got flustered so easily whenever anyone expressed their fondness towards him then he would have sent you on your way to the nearest hospital. 

Kiyoomi learns early on in their relationship that Atsumu always gets flustered and shy whenever Kiyoomi would flirt back or be more affectionate. He loved the way Atsumu would turn all red whenever Kiyoomi initiated a kiss or pecked him on his forehead. It was so endearing. 

“You really are the worst Omi.” Atsumu says weakly. 

“You still love me, don’t you?” 

“Of course, I do. I can’t even love anyone else. You really conditioned me Sakusa Kiyoomi. You are stuck with me for life now. No take backs!” 

Kiyoomi smiles and leans down to kiss Atsumu. He wasn’t the one for public display of affection. Atsumu had never pushed him for it either. 

But Kiyoomi is so in love with him. He is so blessed to be loved by someone like Atsumu. 

“I guess there’s nothing I can do about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the deal:  
> 1\. I really wrote myself when it came to hungover and drunk omi. I have the wackiest alcohol tolerance and I feel absolutely shitty and sick the day after i drink that bad. Sorry Omi.  
> 2\. I don't even need to say how many times i replied wrongly to things i misread when i wake up like that.
> 
> I hope you all liked it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
